


Overheating

by dreamlivedo



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Car Troubles, Cars, Classic Cars, Dirty Talk, F/M, Garage, Lust, Mississippi, One Night Stand, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, hot southern summer, mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlivedo/pseuds/dreamlivedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dessie is on a road trip from Mobile, Alabama to Dallas when her car overheats in nowhere Mississippi. Stopping at the first garage she sees, she happens upon a mysterious and ruggedly handsome mechanic. The sexual tension is as thick as the hot southern summer air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled my car into the parking lot of a garage in a small town I was passing through. Steam was pouring from under the hood; I knew that was never a good sign. It was overheating and so was I, my body was drenched in sweat; the air conditioner had given out long ago. I shut off the heap of metal that used to be a car, grabbed my purse and started inside the office but was stopped by a man’s voice. He had an accent that wasn’t one I was expecting.

“No need to go in there, Miss. Nobody’s here but me. Seems like you’re overheating.”

That was the understatement of the year. I turned to face him, damn. If my brain hadn’t already been cooked from the heat, it would have been fried just by one sight of him. He had on a grey tank top and navy blue Dickie’s slung low on his hips. His hands were covered in grease; his sweaty muscles glistened under the scorching sunlight. Then my eyes met his and he smiled; thankfully I had on my sunglasses so my ogling of his body hopefully hadn’t been noticed. That smile made my knees weak, or perhaps I was dehydrated.

He opened the hood of my car, looked around a bit then turned to me.

“Miss, you are going to be here awhile. Your radiator hose needs replacing but it’s going to have to cool down before I can touch it. Come with me, you look like you could use a cold beverage yourself.”

We entered the office, the cool air almost causing my body to go into shock. He motioned for me to sit in the chair while he walked to the back and opened the fridge. I sat down, removed my sunglasses and looked around at the cluttered room. He returned with two ice cold beers. I realized I hadn’t spoken a word to him and he looked at me intently as he handed me a beer.

“Thank you.”

“I was beginning to think you couldn’t speak,” he laughed as he sat behind the desk.

“I’m overheating about as bad as that hunk of junk out there.” I wiped the sweat from my brow as I took a swig of beer, it was so refreshing.

“That’s no hunk of junk. They don’t make ‘em like that anymore.”

“I guess you’re right. It just seems to fall apart at the worst times.”

“Well, it’s old, a classic. You have to pamper them when they get that age.”

“I don’t have time to pamper it. I have somewhere I need to be and this is what it does to me. Every. Single. Time.”

He laughed. “See that’s your problem. You don’t have a name for her. You called her an it.”

“Why would my car be a her? I’d rather it have a man’s name if we have to make it gender specific.”

“You’re a spunky one, I can see that. What brings you to this little slice of hell?”

“Just passing through. What brought you here? That’s no Mississippi accent I’m hearing.” His accent was definitely Irish.

“I came to work on the oil rigs but somehow ended up being a mechanic here instead. So where are you headed?” 

“Dallas.”

“Darling, you’ve got quite a ways to go.”

“Yes, I know. So how much is this gonna set me back?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you right. I’m not some slimeball that takes advantage of a woman in distress.”

I cut my eyes at him. He gave me a look that could be interpreted one of two ways; he wanted to devour me or he wanted to kill me. I felt a shiver move up my spine and he smiled at me mischievously, letting me know exactly which way it was meant. 

His steel blue eyes seemed to bore right through me. This was no timid man; he knew exactly the effect he was having on me. I needed to put some distance between us.

“Do you have a restroom I could use?”

“Sure.” He reached for a key hanging on the wall and handed it to me. “It’s around back.”

I reached for the key but he held it tightly, a smirk on that ruggedly handsome face. I could only meet his gaze and purse my lips. He let go and I turned to walk out the door. I could feel his eyes on me so I made sure to exaggerate the sway of my hips for his benefit. If he was going to have me hot and bothered then I damn sure was going to see if I could have the same effect on him. 

In the run down restroom, I splashed the somewhat cool water on my face and neck and looked in the tiny mirror. I was a wilted mess, how I ever thought this man could be attracted to me, I had no idea. My vneck cotton shirt was clinging to my damp body and my hair was somehow wet and frizzy at the same time. I was the literal definition of a hot mess. I decided there was no use in trying to fix anything, washed my hands and exited the restroom. 

When I walked back into the office, he was still behind the desk but now he had his legs propped up and was leaned back in the chair staring out the window. He turned his head when he heard the door close, his eyes lingering on my cleavage a bit longer than was necessary. This guy was the definition of pure sex. It was like it oozed from his pores and he wasn’t even trying. 

I sat back down in the chair and finished the rest of my beer. My eyes flickering to sneak glances at him without blatantly staring. God, I wanted him. Just one good fuck after he’d fixed my car then I could leave and never look back. The thought of his rough hands on me and how his hard body would feel pressed against me caused me to squeeze my thighs together and shift in my seat. I was so caught up in my fantasy of him having me on the desk that I didn’t realize he was watching me.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? You seem a bit uncomfortable.”

His words caused me to snap back to reality. There was that mischievous smirk yet again, and he even raised his eyebrows, almost as a dare for me to speak my actual thoughts.

“No, I’m fine. I just wasn’t planning on a delay so I’m a bit antsy I guess.” I lied and he knew good and damn well that was bullshit, I could see it in his eyes. 

“I won’t hold you up too long, promise. I just don’t have any desire to get burnt or scalded today but I’ll get you repaired soon and you can be on your way. Although, I could take my time as I don’t really ever have the opportunity to have a woman held up in here. I must say you are a much easier on the eyes than the guys that tend to come by here. I’m Michael by the way.”

“So, Michael, you plan on keeping me here longer than necessary just because I’m a woman? That seems a bit sexist.”

He laughed. “I wouldn’t hold up just any woman, only the spunky ones. The ones who know how to have a good time,” he winked and licked his lips. “I think you understand.”

I took in a deep breath, how the hell could a man I just met have such an effect on me? He hadn’t even touched me and yet I knew I wanted him more than I’d wanted any man in quite some time. My body responded to his words and body language, betraying the little bit of control I had on the situation. I looked at him intently as his eyes moved down my body, a grin spreading on his lips as he noticed my hardened nipples under the thin fabric of my shirt. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring at me. Damn he was sure of himself and something about that drove me mad. 

“Do you have a name?”

“Of course.”

“Would you care to share it with me?” he asked coyly.

“Dessie.”

He pondered for a moment and I wasn’t really sure what to expect next. With this guy, it was hard to say what he was thinking.

“Dessie. An intriguing name for an equal intriguing woman.”

Damn, the way my name rolled off his tongue, I wanted to hear him scream it. To hell with making it to Dallas by morning. I’d get there when I got there. 

I stood up slowly and walked around the desk and leaned against the side opposite his feet. I watched as his eyes trailed down my body, slowing after reaching the hem of my shorts and taking in my bare legs. 

“See something you like, Michael?”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes flicked back to mine. “Oh yes. Most definitely.” He brought his legs down to the floor, his legs spread wide. 

“Is that supposed to be an invitation?” I smirked.

“Just letting you know that I’m good with whatever you have in mind.”

I leaned down, placing my hands on the chair arms and whispered in his ear. “Oh. Is that so? Are you sure about that? I mean, I could want to tie you up and have my way with you.”

I heard his breath catch. Perfect.

“That would be fine but I think you’d prefer if I threw you down on this desk and fucked you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

My eyes widened but I tried to keep my cool. Sure, I was bluffing but I wasn’t about to let him know that. I was damned determined he wasn’t going to read me and have me figured out so easily.

“Perhaps later, after I’ve had you begging for mercy.”

He moved back so he could look me in the eye, holding my chin between his thumb and index finger. “I don’t beg, sweetheart. You’ll be the one begging me. Begging me for more. I’ll take you right to the edge then stop, time and time again. You’ll beg me for release but you will not have it until I deem it is time. You will beg and cry out, I guarantee it.”

I couldn’t even blink as he stared into my soul. I felt my desire begin to pool and my breathing became shallow. It was evident that I was aroused. I saw a quick smile pass over his lips before he pressed them against mine fervently. I didn’t hesitate and kissed him back, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss before he even seeked entry. His hands moved into my hair, pulling me closer to him as his tongue moved against mine then he suddenly pulled away.

Both of us were breathing heavily now, our eyes full of lust and mine mixed with confusion as to why he’d stopped. I leaned back against the desk as he stood up. 

“Guess I should go get your car fixed now.”

He left me standing there with my mouth agape.


	2. Chapter 2

I could not believe this man had gotten me beyond hot and bothered and left me standing there. Who the hell did he think he was? A fucking asshole, that’s who. I watched out the window as he began working on my car. I could play this little game of his as well.

I decided to walk out and get something out of my car; hey any excuse was better than none, right? I opened the door and got the key from the ignition then walked around to the trunk. He only glanced up when he heard the office door close. I wasn’t going to say one word, I had other ideas.

I dug around in my luggage and found a change of clothes. I grabbed the dress and slammed the trunk closed and walked back to the office. I took the restroom key off the hook on the wall and exited the office. Again, his head turned as the bell on the door chimed. 

In the restroom, I took off my clothes, bra and underwear, hanging them over the towel dispenser, for lack of a better place. I used a few wet paper towels and wiped the sweat from my body. I slipped the blue and aqua sundress over my head and was pleased with the new look. The back of the dress was open so there was no way I could wear a bra, and right now I had no desire to. 

I gathered up my things and walked back out into the sweltering heat. I unlocked the trunk and threw my soiled clothing into a bag, slammed the lid and opened the door to put the key back in the ignition but was stopped by his voice.

“You can just give me the key if you’re done.”

I shut the door and walked around to where he was bent over under the hood. He glanced at me then took in the sight of my new outfit. I extended my hand with the keys to him as he continued to rake his eyes over me. 

“Here.”

“Just put them in my pocket, sweetheart.”

Oh, so that’s how we’re going to play. Okay. I can do this. I walked over and slipped my hand into his right pocket, lingering a bit longer than was necessary, and then I stepped away. I walked back over to the front left fender and bent over, making sure he’d get more than an eyeful if he looked my direction. 

“So how long do you think it will take to get it fixed?”

“I will have the hose off in a few minutes then I’ll see if I have the right size to replace it.”

The asshole didn’t look up. Dammit, he was no fun. 

“And what if you don’t have the part?”

“I’ll have to drive over to the parts store and see if they have one. I don’t think it’ll be too hard to find. Most of these older cars are easy to find hoses for. They don’t take anything overly high tech.” He glanced over at me, his eyes falling to my gaping neckline immediately. 

I smirked and he brought his gaze to my eyes.

“Do you always change clothes while your car gets serviced?”

“Maybe. The others were pretty soaked so I figured a fresh start might be nice.”

He chuckled. “Soaked, eh? Was that from sweat or something else?”

“Ha-ha. Sweat, asshole.” I stood up and headed back to the office. I was not going to stand out in the heat and melt. “Just come get me when you finish.”

I kept myself busy reading one of the books I’d brought with me in the meantime. I knew I should call to let my family know I was going to be late but I wanted to give them a more definite answer so I figured I’d wait until I was back on the road. Hopefully my stepmother wouldn’t freak out too severely over me being late. I knew my dad wouldn’t have a problem, he’d just worry that I let some stranger touch my car; the car he gave me when I graduated high school. 

The car, that was now becoming more of a hassle than it was worth in my opinion, was a black ‘66 Mustang coupe. It still had the original 289 engine, original 4-speed transmission and original interior. Yes it needed some love but I didn’t have the extra cash to spend on it right now. My dad had had aftermarket air conditioning installed on it for me one year for Christmas while I was at college, and now that had stopped working. I honestly didn’t drive it much. I rode my motorcycle most places where I lived. 

I heard the door chime and I turned towards it to see him wiping his face with a rag. He was thoroughly drenched yet somehow still sexy. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I that hard up that a sweaty, smelly man could still drive me mad? Evidently so.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

“I don’t have anything that will fit it so I need to ride over to the parts store. I thought I’d see if you wanted to go. Thought you might be hungry or something, we can stop by some place on the way back if you are.”

“I could use some food. You sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. My truck is around back, I’ll pull around.” And out the door he went. 

I wasn’t sure if I needed to lock the door or not so I stood next to it until he pulled up. I was not expecting him to pull around in a fully restored blue step side ‘64 Ford F100 but I should have known. The man had good taste in the classics.

“Nice truck. Do you need to lock up?” I asked as I closed the office door behind me.

“Thanks. I’ll take care of it. Go ahead and get in the truck, I’ll be right back.”

I climbed into his truck and buckled my seatbelt and he rejoined me a moment later. Pulling out onto the highway with an audacious pace, I gripped the door handle and cut my eyes in his direction. He laughed heartily when he saw my reaction and I could only roll my eyes. This man was a free spirit who did as he pleased and somehow that made me want him that much more. 

We arrived at the parts store a few minutes later and both went inside. I refused to sit out in the truck in the God awful heat. He went to the back counter and talked to the guys while I cruised the aisles. This reminded me of a place I went with my dad when I was a kid. He’d always been one to tinker on cars and trucks so I remember spending many Saturdays in the garage with him throughout my childhood. I never really cared much about learning how to work on them, I just wanted to be around him so that meant being his little helper. It also included trips to the parts store on a regular basis where one of the old men behind the counter would always give me a dollar, sometimes two if I smiled at him. I learned really young how to get what I wanted from men. I laughed quietly as I felt Michael walk up behind me.

“Something funny?” he asked as he walked by me.

“Just a memory.” I took notice of the hose in his hand, thankful they had the part. 

“Ah. Well let’s go get some lunch now so I can get back and get your car fixed up.”

With that, we left the parts store and drove a few miles to a mom and pop burger joint. He said they had the best burgers for miles around. Honestly, there didn’t seem to be much else around so I was a bit worried but I figured I didn’t have much choice. 

We sat down in a booth and I looked at the menu. Everything was fried, no hope of eating anything remotely healthy here. To hell with it, sometimes you just need a greasy burger and fries. The waitress stopped by to take our order; she looked like she’d lived an eventful life. She greeted Michael by his name, I figured he probably ate there on the regular and then asked me what I’d like to order. 

When she got back with our drinks, she smiled at me. “I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Betty.”

“Hi Betty. I’m Dessie. It’s nice to meet you.”

“She’s a pretty one, Michael. You better not scare this one off.” She winked and walked away. 

I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper and laughed off her comment. No chance in him scaring me off, I was out of there as soon as my car was ready to go. I looked over at him to find that his eyes were on me. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” The smile on his face told me differently.

“Liar,” I mumbled.

“You really want to know what I’m thinking? There’s no going back if I tell you.”

The glint in his eyes excited me, I knew better than to play this game but what could it hurt. I’d be out of town in a few hours and we’d never cross paths again.

“Yes, tell me.”

“I was thinking how I’d rather be tasting you than the food that I’m about to have. How I’d like to have you spread on this table where I could feast upon you. I have a feeling you taste more exquisite than anything they serve.”

I felt desire prickle and burn deep in my center and my face flush. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to maintain some sort of composure. How the hell could he so calmly say such things to me? 

“Well, you could have done that earlier on the desk but you felt the need to get my car fixed first. Talk is cheap and you sir, seem to be full of shit.” I took another sip of my soda, trying to hide my attraction and desire but it was all for null. He knew he had an effect on me. 

He sat there with a smirk on his face until the food arrived a minute or so later. I was glad for the interruption. Betty asked if we needed anything and was on her way a bit too quickly, leaving us alone again. I was a bit surprised at how tasty the burger looked. I picked it up and took a bite, damn it was the best burger I’d had in quite a while. Of course I didn’t tend to eat typically unhealthy but every now and then I did have a comfort food day. We ate in silence and quite frankly that was fine with me but I did wonder how long it would be before I was ready to get back on the road so I decided to break the silence.

“So, how long will it take to get the hose put on?”

“Not long. I noticed you have and aftermarket a/c on there but it’s not working. Want me to take a look at that?”

“It probably just needs Freon or whatever so sure. That’s usually what they do when it acts up. If it’s anything more than that, it’ll have to wait to get repaired.”

“Alright. I’ll check that for you. Don’t need you melting on your way to Dallas,” he winked. 

“I’ll survive.” And with that we returned to our silent meal. 

We had a small argument at the cashier; he wouldn’t let me pay for my food and that made me angry. I prefer to pay my own way but I decided to not make a scene, told him thank you and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the garage, I went into the office and continued to read while he finished working on my car. I had decided to not call my dad yet, I didn’t know how long I was going to be afterall. Honestly I was hoping after he finished my car we would clear up the sexual tension between us. God knows I was still in need. I needed that man pressed against me, his strong arms around me, his lips and calloused fingers on my skin, his deep blue eyes boring into mine when he finally entered me. I was so lost in my daydream that I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Jesus!”

The tall, slender, older gentleman laughed, “No, darlin’ it’s not Jesus. I’m Fred. I’m sorry for startling you but you must have been in another world.”

“I think I was.”

“Is Michael around? I need to talk to him about some work I need done.”

“He’s out in the garage working on my car. Surprised you didn’t see him when you pulled in.”

“Actually, I saw you sitting in here and decided I’d come in here first,” he winked. “We don’t get many pretty women round these parts often, no wonder Michael is keepin’ you hemmed up in here.”

“Ah, I see. Is that what he does? A woman in distress and need of car repair stops by and he holds her hostage?” I joked.

“Something like that. Can’t say I blame him. He’s a young good lookin’ fella, but there ain’t much around here for him to choose from. Where ya from, Miss?”

“Mobile.” 

“Well, that’s a good lil drive. I guess I better get out here and see if I can find the boy. Nice talkin with ya.”

“Sure thing.”

I smiled and went back to reading, hoping my mind wouldn’t drift to the thoughts I was having earlier. 

Fred walked back by the office several minutes later, waved and got into his truck and drove off. The old guy was harmless and pretty funny. I decided I’d go out and check on the progress.

Michael was walking back to my car with the freon tanks when I walked into the garage. I leaned up against the front fender of the car as he hooked the hose and gauges up. 

“Do you mind starting the car and turning the AC on high?”

“No problem.”

I slide into the driver’s seat, started the car and turned the AC wide open. The hot air was a bit too much so I put the car in neutral and got out, returning to my previous spot.

“Yep, you were all out of freon. I’ll fill it up and you should be good to go.” His eyes met mine and he smiled widely.

Ah, so we’re back to playing this little game. “Okay, we’ll settle up and I’ll be on my way then once you finish.”

He laughed, shaking his head and looked back at the gauge.

“See if it’s starting to blow out cold air now.”

I stuck my head in the car and could feel the cool air blowing forcibly. I walked back around and poked my head under the hood. “Yes, it’s getting cool.”

“Good. You can go ahead and shut it off now.”

I put the car back in gear, turned the switch off and pulled the key out. I sat there for a moment until he closed the hood and wheeled the freon tanks away. I climbed out, shutting the door behind me and walked back to the office. I could feel him watching me. 

Once back in the office, I gathered my book and purse and waited for him to come in. I watched him walk across the garage; did he have any idea what his walk did to me? The way he moved told me all I needed to know, that this man would make me feel things that I hadn’t felt in such a long time if ever. That was it, I knew I had to just go for it. 

When he opened the office door, I shifted in my chair. He walked to the back and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge before turning to me. 

“Want one?”

“No thanks.”

He shut the fridge door and walked back to the desk, taking a big swallow before sitting down. My eyes never left him. He was sweaty and dirty but I didn’t care. I looked at his hands wrapped about the beer bottle; the grease around his nails and worked into the callouses on his fingers. He could smear those grease encrusted hands all over my body, I wouldn’t mind one bit. I bit my lip at the thought and heard a smirk. My eyes flew up to reach his, I’d been caught. I decided to hold his gaze and lifted my eyebrows in a ‘so’ expression. He sat back, slowly lifting the bottle to his lips as his eyes moved down my body. I sat back and crossed my legs for his benefit.

“You know, Dessie. I don’t get the opportunity to spend the day with such a sexy woman often. I must say I’ve quite enjoyed your company today.” 

“I think you just enjoy frustrating me.”

“Perhaps.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Stay and have dinner with me, that’s all I ask.”

“I’d rather pay you. I mean we could still have dinner but let me pay for the work you did.”

“I will not take your money. Understand?”

I looked at him for a moment and shook my head. “I sure as hell don’t get you but whatever you say.”

He smiled that toothy grin again and I was done. I knew there was no point arguing with him. I’d just slip some cash in the desk drawer before I left.

“Alright, let me go close up and we can get out of here.”

I waited until he was out of sight, slipped some cash into the desk drawer and then walked out of the office.

**

I had no idea what we’d be doing for dinner or where we were going, but I followed him through the small town. When we left town and were out on a rural road, I figured we were going to his house. He slowed and turned into a gravel driveway that led up to a ranch style brick house. I pulled in behind him and shut off my car as he climbed out of his truck.

“I need to grab a shower. Come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

I nodded and followed him to the door. Once inside, I have to say I was a bit shocked to find he kept the place a bit tidier than most single guys I’d been around. He offered me something to drink, showed me to the living room, turned on the television and handed me the remote before excusing himself. I flipped through the channels until I found something remotely interesting. 

A short while later he reappeared; fresh from the shower and looking sexier than before, if that was even possible. I couldn’t help but to stare as he walked around. His hair was still damp and thankfully he’d kept the bit of scruff he was sporting. He was now wearing a black vneck t-shirt and jeans that were slung low on his hips, must be how he wears all of his pants. He walked over and sat beside me on the sofa and his masculine scent mixed with his woodsy cologne enveloped my senses. The visual of him, combined with his scent and close proximity to me, made my body react. Had I been wearing underwear, they would have been soaked at this point. 

“Find anything good to watch?” he asked, bringing me back to reality.

“Um, well not really. I just stopped on this channel for noise mostly.”

“Ah. So are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

I cut my eyes at him, I knew exactly what I wanted but he seemed damned determine to make me wait for it. “I’m more thirsty than hungry so you can pick a place and I’m sure I can find something there.”

He smiled, his eyes glistening. “Alright. Let’s go.” He stood up and extended his hand which I looked at for a moment. I didn’t need help off the couch but I took it anyway. 

When I stood up, he stepped closer, dropping my hand and circling his arms around my waist. My breath caught in my throat as he pulled my body against his, he placed soft kisses on my neck, his stubble tickling my sensitive skin and causing a chill to run up my spine. 

His lips moved to my ear, “I can’t wait to quench that thirst of yours.” His words and hot breath causing a sharp intake of breath from me.

He pulled back and smiled when he noticed my aroused state, seemingly pleased with himself. I was ready to say the hell with dinner and just get right to the treat. We’d played this game long enough and my body was ready for him. He tugged on my hand and I followed him out of the house. 

As we reached the truck, I tried to pull away and walk to the passenger side but he gripped my hand tighter. I looked at him questioningly.

“Climb in on my side and sit next to me.”

I did as he’d instructed, letting my dress ride up high on my thighs when I sat down. I saw his eyes linger there as he put the key in the ignition and grabbed the gear shift. Sitting so close to him was not helping me to maintain my composure. I wasn’t sure what it was about him that had me so enthralled, it was as if he had some sexual magnetism that was pulling me in.

We drove back into the small town and turned into a parking lot just inside town. The place didn’t look like anything to write home about but I kept my opinions to myself. Again, he held out his hand when I exited the truck and I took it. I found it an odd thing to do, be holding hands with someone I’d just met and would probably be having a one night stand with, but he kept offering and I kept accepting.

Once inside the small dark building, we found a booth at the bar and sat down.

He must have noted my hesitation because before I could pick up a menu he looked at me and said, “It’s not as bad as it looks. They have great steaks.”

I nodded and opened the menu. I really didn’t give a damn about food right now. I had other carnal needs that needed to be fulfilled but I wanted him to have something good to eat. He’d need to have energy for what I had in mind for later.

The waiter came over and took our drink order; he ordered a beer and I ordered a Bacardi Limon & Sprite.

“That sounds like a girly drink,” he snickered.

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed…”

“Oh, I’ve noticed. I’ve noticed everything about you.” His eyes burned into mine before moving down my body. “Like I know that dress has nothing under it and the thought of running my hand under it almost overtook me on the ride over.”

My eyes never left his, I wasn’t going to blush or show him how bothered I was. Instead I cocked my eyebrow, “Well what held you back?”

“The fact that I needed to eat. I knew if I did that, we’d pull over and never get dinner.”

I laughed, how right he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofed this one so please forgive any errors. Hope you enjoy. NSFW

I was hoping the ride back to his place might be eventful, but for some damn reason he didn’t touch me. What was this dude’s deal? I decided if the man wasn’t going to do anything, I damn sure wasn’t going to sit there waiting. I’d take matters into my own hands. I rested my left hand on his inner thigh and squeezed lightly. He chuckled, “I wouldn’t do that just yet. Wait until we get back to the house.”

I turned my head to face him, why did I have to wait? “Why?”

“Because, if we get started we won’t make it out of the truck and I need you in my bed.”

Sighing heavily, I lifted my hand and put it back in my lap. This man was going to have my nerves totally frayed by the time this was all over.

We pulled into his driveway a short while later. Again, he offered his hand when I climbed out of the truck but this time I just ignored him. I saw him smirk out the corner of my eye as I passed by him. I stood on the porch listening to the katydids fill the night void with their mating calls as he unlocked the door and let me inside. He shut and locked the door then walked towards me quickly.

His mouth was on mine the moment he reached me. His arms wrapping around my body, pulling me tightly against him as he walked me backwards. My hands moved to his neck and into his hair as his tongue pressed passed my lips and met my own. He trailed his hands down my back and gripped my ass tightly and I moaned.

Now pressed against the wall, I lifted my legs and hooked my heels behind him as I clung to him tightly. He pulled away from our kiss and looked me in the eye with that same smirk he'd sported all day, "Such an eager one."

"Oh shut the fuck up! I've had enough of your talk today. Put that mouth to better use."

He growled, literarily growled, before kissing me and spinning around to carry me, still clinging to him, down the hall. Now inside his bedroom, I unhooked my heels and sat my feet back on the floor.

"Take off your dress."

“Maybe I should take a shower first.” I had been sweaty earlier even though I had taken a whore bath in the restroom at the garage.

“After that little outburst you had in the kitchen? I don’t think so. Take it off, now.”

“Oh, so you’re going to be bossy? We’re going to have a problem. I usually call the shots,” I smirked. This was going to be more fun than I imagined.

His eyes glistened and there was that damn mischievous smile again. “Sweetheart, I’m always the one in control. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it.”

I sighed, I wasn’t going to relinquish any control over to him but I’d let him think he had a shot at it, for a little while anyway. I lifted the hem of my dress up and over my head and dropped it on the floor. I watched him as his eyes moved over my body, the hunger in his eyes growing and making me wetter with each passing minute. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and his eyes moved back up my body and met mine. His predatory look barely had time to register before he was pressing his body to mine and claiming my mouth again.

His hands moved over my naked skin; his callouses such a stark yet sweet contrast to my softness. He kissed down my neck while cupping my breasts and squeezing them before pinching my nipples. My body was aching for him, I needed more.

He kissed my breasts and circled my left nipple before sucking it into his mouth and causing me to moan. I fisted his hair as he continued the same actions on my right breast. I was in desperate need of some friction, I squeezed my thighs together but it was futile. I need him between them, only he could relieve that burning desire.

“Are you planning on staying clothed the rest of the evening? I think that will makes things a tad difficult.”

He cut his eyes up to me then stood up, “I told you, I’m in control. I set the pace, understood?”

Again I sighed, heavily this time.

“Oh, does someone have a problem with not being in control? We can remedy that, you naughty girl.”

He began unbuckling his belt as my eyes widened. Sure, I was all for fun and games but I didn’t know him well enough for that type of play. He must have noticed me stiffen because he laughed when he tossed the belt onto the floor. He crossed his arms over his body and removed his shirt as I looked him over. His lean but well-defined body looked better than I had imagined. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxer briefs and stepped out of them, the sight of his hard cock made me take a sharp intake of breath and bite my lip. It was impressive to say the least.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded.

I furrowed my brow.

“You heard me.” He moved to sit on the bed and I turned to face him.

I took a deep breath and moved my hands to my breasts, kneading them and rolling my nipples. I never let my eyes leave his as his gaze traveled over my body. I slowly lowered my left hand down over my stomach and pressed my fingers into my wet folds and began circling over my clit. My eyes closed and a moan escaped me.

“That’s so fucking hot.”

My eyes shot open and noticed him sitting on the bed stroking his long, thick cock. The sight was almost too much; I needed to touch him, for him to touch me. I bit my lip again and walked to him.

“Did I say you could stop?”

I didn’t respond, instead I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, my lips on his in a desperate kiss. He shifted under me and flipped us so that I was now under him, my hands pinned above my head. How that had happened so quickly I wasn’t certain.

He looked down at me and grinned, “Try to take control and you see what happens? I told you, I’m in control and you’ll enjoy it. Now are you going to behave or do I need to restrain you?”

I glared at him but I was not about to let this stranger tie me up. God only knows what he might do. “No restraints needed.”

He kissed me deeply, his hand moving between my thighs as I spread them wider. He raked his fingers through my folds, teasing me with his light touches before finally slipping one finger inside.

“Mmm,” he groaned. “You’re absolutely drenched.”

He then began kissing, nipping and sucking on my neck and slowly moved down to my chest. He continued down the valley between my breasts, placing kisses as he trailed further down over my navel and repositioned himself between my thighs. Removing his finger from me, he brought it to his lips and sucked it into his mouth, all the while keeping his eyes on mine.

“So tasty,” he moaned.

He moved between my legs, his lips pressed against my wet folds before his tongue made a slow swipe and circled my clit. My hips bucked off the bed but he quickly laid his arm over me to pin me down. His mouth continued to work over me, sucking on my clit as he pressed two fingers into me.

“Oh Michael. Shit. Fuck!”

I felt him chuckle and that only increased my pleasure. He curled his fingers as he moved them in and out of me, causing me to gasp. The pace of his tongue increased with the movement of his fingers, I was on the edge. I could feel the pressure building, the band about the snap. My moans and cries of pleasure filled the room and I let it all go. My thighs trembling as my orgasm peaked and I cried out, “Oh God! I’m coming.”

Michael continued his ministrations until my body stilled then he withdrew his fingers and slowly kissed up my body. His lips claiming mine as I floated back to reality, then he rested beside me.

“Holy fuck, that was amazing.”

“Yeah, I know. You tried to suffocate me between your thighs when you came.”

I smacked his arm and shot him a look. “You’re such an asshole.”

He laughed, “Well, evidently you enjoy my assholish ways.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah I guess I do have a thing. Perhaps it’s a kink.”

“I have a feeling you have lots of kinks.”

I didn’t speak; I just smiled a telling smile. I moved closer to him, reached down and took his cock in my hand and slowly began stroking him. I cupped his balls with my other hand as I increased my grip and pace. I needed to taste him. I scooted down on the bed, never lessening my grip on him as he rolled onto his back. With my hand firmly at the base of his cock, I licked the length of him and took him into my mouth. His hand gripped my hair tightly but he didn’t guide me. I worked my tongue over him as I slid down him, taking him in until his tip touched the back of my throat. I heard a guttural cry come from him and he pulled me off him quickly, a loud pop resonating the room.

“Fuck, Dessie. You trying to make me a minute man?”

I laughed as I lay beside him. He rolled over, pressing his body to mine as he grabbed my ass and shifted himself on top of me. His lips found mine once again, his tongue insistent and needy. My hands gripped his shoulders as I spread my legs wider. My body was on fire with need. When he broke the kiss, I gazed into his eyes, “Fuck me, now.”

“So demanding for someone not in control.”

“Listen dammit, fuck me or I’m leaving. I can take care of business myself.”

He laughed loudly, “Oh I bet you can but you’re not going to need to tonight.”

He shifted again and I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance briefly before he pressed into me. I took a sharp intake of breath, the way he filled me was unreal. Giving me a moment to adjust before he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, he panted in my ear, “Your pussy is so wet and tight. Fuck, you feel amazing.”

I rolled my hips as his thrusts increased. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and I cried out.

“Do you like the way that feels, Dessie? You like me fucking you?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I like the way your thick cock fills me.”

“Is it the best you’ve had?”

“Yes, Michael. It’s the best cock I’ve had. You fuck so good.”

The slapping sounds of our bodies joining, and our pants and moans were all I could hear. I’d always enjoyed dirty talk so I needed to keep it going.

“Do you like the way my pussy feels, Michael?” I clenched my muscles around him.

“Ah, fuck! God dammit that feels incredible.”

“You like when I do that?” I tightened on him again and he let out a loud groan.

“Keep it up and I’m gonna come. I’m bout to lose it.”

I moved my hand down to my clit and began rubbing the swollen nub furiously. I wasn’t going to let him finish before me. It wasn’t long before I felt my body seize up and spasm around his cock at the same moment he reached his release. We both cursed and cried out.

We lay entangled and spent on his bed for several minutes without speaking. It was by far the best sex I’d had in quite some time, possibly ever. Too bad it was only a one-night stand. I went to sit up but he grabbed me around the waist, pulling my back flush against his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I need to use the bathroom,” I said as I slid from his embrace. I picked his shirt up off the floor and walked to the bathroom.

I heard him moving around outside the closed bathroom door and wondered what he was up to. I couldn’t believe I’d just had unprotected sex with a stranger. Thankfully, I’m on the pill but that wouldn’t help with any diseases. How the hell did I get so caught up in the moment that I didn’t tell him to put on a condom? I’m old enough to know better. 

I looked at myself in the mirror after washing my hands and sighed. Angry at myself for getting caught up and being irresponsible. I slipped his t-shirt over my head and slowly opened the door. 

Michael reentered the room with two bottles of water and handed me one as he walked by me. He flopped down on the bed and patted the empty spot beside him. I took the invitation and sat on the bed next to him. 

“Why’d you put my shirt on? I mean, it’s a good look but I prefer you with nothing,” he said before taking a sip of water.

“I just felt like covering up. I can see you don’t feel the same.” I motioned to his nakedness sprawled on the bed before me.

He laughed, “No need for clothing, I’m comfortable.”

I swallowed half the bottle of water before sitting it on the nightstand. I needed to talk about the elephant in the room.

“Michael?”

“Dessie?”

“You realize we had unprotected sex, right?”

“Yes. I guess neither one of us had enough sense to think about that.”

“I’m on the pill. Have you been tested recently?”

“Six months ago and it was clean. You?”

“Last test was clean.”

We both exhaled loudly and laughed at our similar reactions.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, how about you take that off?” His fingertips moved under the hem of the shirt, skimming over my thighs.

He was on his knees in an instant, grabbing me by the ankles and pulling me down the bed. The shirt was now only covering my breasts as he moved over me. His lips trailing kisses over my thighs, my hips, lower abdomen and kissing up until he reached the bunched fabric of the shirt. He pushed the hem up further, exposing my breasts which he lavished with his mouth. He had a very talented mouth, especially that tongue of his. I moaned as I twisted my fingers in his hair.

He pulled back from me and pushed my hands up over my head to remove the shirt and tossed it back on the floor. His lips crashed against mine in a heated kiss as my body molded to his. He kissed my jaw and moved to my ear, his ginger scruff against my neck causing me to whimper.

“I want you on your hands and knees, dirty girl.”

“Is that so?”

He pulled back and looked at me as I smirked.

“Well then, move.” I quipped. It wasn’t like I could exactly get into position with him on top of me.

“Still trying to boss me, I see.” He added as he slid off me.

“Honey, if I wanted to control you, trust me, you wouldn’t stand a chance.” I glanced over my shoulder at him.

“Says the woman who’s on her hands and knees doing as she was told.”

“Don’t get cocky, it’s not a good look.” I continued to watch him.

“Darling, I’m not cocky. Just confident.”

He grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me back to him, spreading my legs so he could place his knees between them. He released one hip from his firm grip and I felt the tip of his cock press against my already soaked folds. He teased me for a short while, stroking his cock over my folds until I could no longer take it and bucked my hips back against him. I heard him laugh and it infuriated me that he was getting such enjoyment from torturing me this way. 

I felt him curl his body over mine, his chest pressed against my back. He swept my hair over my left shoulder, his lips ghosting over my right ear.

“Tell me what you want.” He flicked his tongue over my ear and sucked my lobe into his mouth. I moaned.

“Tell me, now!”

“I want you to fuck me. Fast and hard.”

He groaned. 

“Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“God yes!”

I felt his weight leave my back briefly before he pressed into me completely. I cried out at the feel of him stretching me. Even though my body was ready, he was still large and it took a moment for me to adjust. Thankfully, he realized this and didn’t start the fast and hard fucking that I’d requested immediately. Once I rolled my hips though, all gentleness was gone. His hips snapped forward as he thrust into me with such force that my body lurched forward. His fingertips dug into my hips tighter, I’d have plenty of bruises in the morning.

“You asked for it so you’re going to take it.”

“I am taking it!” I yelled back.

“Look in the mirror. Watch me fuck you.”

I turned my head to the right so I could see us in the dresser mirror. The sight of him fucking me made my body tingle. My eyes moved to him watching us and it turned me on more than I could have imagined. Our eyes met briefly and my muscles tightened around his cock.

“You like watching, don’t you dirty girl?”

I nodded.

“Answer me. Words,” he said through gritted teeth as he continued his punishing thrusts.

“Yes. I like watching you fuck me.”

Suddenly, he pulled out of me. “Get up.”

I stood up, a bit confused but he positioned me in front of the mirror, my hands on the dresser. Standing behind me, he pressed against my back so I leaned forward. He reentered me swiftly, causing me to gasp. His hands moved up to cup my breasts while he watched me in the mirror. He pinched my nipples while he resumed his erratic pace from earlier. I moved one hand off the dresser and began rubbing my clit furiously. I knew at this pace he wasn’t going to last long.

My eyes met his in the mirror; his eyes were dark, clouded with lust and desire. 

“Come on baby, I’m so close. You feel amazing inside me,” I cried out.

He pulled my hand away from my clit and began rubbing it. I gripped the dresser tightly and met each of his thrusts, rolling my hips. I felt the pressure build deep within and in a matter or moments, my orgasm hit. My walls clenched around him, as I screamed out, “Oh fuck! Michael!”

“That’s it, say my name baby. Who makes you come?”

“You, Michael.”

“Ah, fuck, dammit! Dessie, you’re fucking amazing!”

I felt his body tense as he climaxed. I watched him in the mirror as he rejoined earth from his momentary high. He was even more sexy when he came. 

His eyes met mine in the mirror once again, he swept my hair from my shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. 

“You truly are amazing,” he whispered.

I shivered as his scruff raked over my sensitive flesh. He pulled my body close to his and moved us to the bed. I knew I would have a hard time leaving him in the morning. I decided I’d enjoy this night and worry about that when the time came.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early, the sunlight shining over my face had stopped my sleep prematurely. I never did quite understand how some people didn’t have blinds or heavy curtains to block out the light in their bedrooms. My bedroom looked like a dungeon, and I liked it that way. 

I tried to roll over, my plan was to escape the bed without disturbing Michael but his arm was tight around my waist. I felt him move behind me so I stilled. A few moments later, I tried to lift his arm enough that I could free myself only to have him tighten his hold on me. His breath was hot on my neck, “Are you trying to escape?”

I chuckled, “Well, yeah.”

“Ah, I see how it is. I give you what you want and now you’re just gonna leave me. I feel so used.”

“Wow, you sure are melodramatic in the morning.”

He laughed and brushed his lips against my neck. He pulled me tighter to him, pressing his body against mine. God how I didn’t need this. I needed to get out of there and if he kept this up, I knew what was going to happen. I tried to stay rigid, not let myself be affected by the feel of his hard body against my backside.

“Why are you resisting me this morning when you were more than receptive last night?”

“Don’t make this difficult, Michael. I need to get on the road,” I said coldly.

He loosened his grasp on me and rolled onto his back. I climbed from the bed and searched for my dress and shoes. I quickly pulled the dress over my head then looked at him, he’d been watching me as I moved around his bedroom. I could tell he wasn’t used to this type of treatment; hell he was probably the one who woke up and ran for the hills.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?” 

“Of course not.”

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.” I went out to my car and grabbed my bag. 

When I came back into the bedroom, he hadn’t moved. He was propped up against the headboard with the sheet barely covering his body. He was not making this easy for me. I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

I fished through my bag, finding my toiletries then undressed. The water felt refreshing as I stepped under the showerhead. I must have been lost in my own world because I jumped when I felt his arms circle my waist.

“Easy now, it’s just me.” His breath was hot on my ear. 

He pressed his lean and firm body against mine and gripped me tightly. There was no point trying to resist him, and why should I? One last tryst before I left wasn’t going to hurt anything. 

I pushed his hands off me and turned to face him, our mouths connecting in a desperate and fevered kiss. I ran my hands down his chest, over his abs and took his hardened cock in my hand. He drew in a sharp breath as I worked my hand over him. His hands moved to my breasts, squeezing them roughly before rolling my nipples between his fingers. A bolt of electricity went straight to my core and I moaned. 

He pressed me against the shower wall, my hand still working his cock. He lifted my right thigh, placing it around his waist. I rubbed the head of his cock against my folds, teasing him with my readiness. He growled in my ear as he pressed into me. God, I was going to miss how he felt inside me.

His powerful thrusts almost knocked me off balance but I clinged to him tightly. 

“Fuck, Dessie! Your pussy feels like it was made just for my cock. Ah, damn.”

I rolled my hips, trying to meet his every thrust and maintain my balance. I needed more. I loosened one hand from where I was clinging to his shoulders and moved it between us, pressing and rubbing my clit to push me closer to the edge.

He looked down between us and watched my hand work over my sensitive bud above where our bodies joined.

“Do you know how hot that is? I love watching you touch yourself while I fuck you, damn woman.”

I felt my walls tighten at his words, “Oh! I’m so close.”

His thrusts became more erratic, pushing me over the edge almost instantly. I moaned out his name as my orgasm coursed through me. The feel of my body spasming around him was what brought on his release, a mixture of moans and curses falling from his mouth. His forehead pressed against mine, both of us breathing heavy.

He looked into my eyes, then captured my lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away, stepped under the stream of water and then exited the shower. I stood there dumbfounded for just a moment. Finally I came to my senses and finished showering.

I dressed in a tank top and shorts, combed my hair and decided I’d let it air dry. I came out of the bathroom and found him in the kitchen. He’d was in nothing but a pair of jeans. Those jeans should be illegal, the way they hung on his hips had to be a sin.

I wasn’t sure what to say, I needed to be leaving. He turned around when he heard me clear my throat. 

“Well thanks for fixing my car and, well... for some great sex.”

He smiled. “You’re most welcome, Dessie. I had fun. I could make you breakfast before you leave, at least have a cup of coffee.”

“I really need to get on the road. My family will be ready to string me up.”

“Alright, I understand. Be safe on your way to Dallas.”

“Thanks, Michael.”

I stood there for a moment, our eyes locked on one another then I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. As I made my way out of the house, there was a pang of regret. If I’d met him another time, another place, then maybe things would be different but there was no point looking back. He lived too far away for me to even think about there being more than a one night tryst with him. 

I climbed in my car and started the engine. As I shifted into reverse I saw him standing on the porch, those damn jeans were going to be the death of me. Our eyes met once again and this time there was something different in his eyes. What was it? Hurt? Longing? Regret? I couldn’t read it. I put the the car in neutral, pulled up the parking brake and opened the door. The whole time arguing with myself over what I was doing. 

I walked to the porch, climbed the steps and kissed him. I believe I took him by surprise, because he stumbled when I pushed him against the door. My tongue was insistent to which he acquiesced, my fingers tugging his hair as I pressed my body flush against his. He grasped my hips tightly then moved his hands up my back to pull me even closer to him. When we broke the kiss, we were both breathless. 

“Change your mind,” he asked with a smirk.

“No, I just needed one last kiss.”

There was that look again, the one I couldn’t pinpoint.

“It doesn’t have to be the last, you know?”

I sighed, “This isn’t practical. I live two and a half hours away. That’s a bit of a drive for a booty call, don’t you think?”

“We could still keep the option out there. Here’s my number in case you change your mind.” He handed me a piece of paper out of his jeans.

I took the scrap of paper from him, turned and walked down the steps. Inside my head a war waged, look back versus no don’t you dare; I let the later win. I knew if I looked back and he had that look in his eyes, I would be done for. I climbed back in my car, put on my sunglasses and backed out of the driveway. I couldn’t bring myself to even wave goodbye.


End file.
